The Final Hurdle
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: The last person that Will Turner expects to see is crossing the final hurdle. Rated T to be safe oneshot


Title: The Final Hurdle

3

Title: The Final Hurdle

Author: Pirate-x-Girls

Disclaimer: All ideas and characters belong to Disney.

Rating: Pre-Teen

Category: Set post AWE

Characters: Will, Jack, Elizabeth and Bootstrap

Warnings: Character death

Summary: The last person that Will Turner expects to see is crossing the final hurdle.

His jaw dropped, he shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. He shook his head, desperately trying to clear his head, hoping and praying that this was all a bad nightmare. But it was real. The ship that lay wrecked on the rocks was indeed _The Black Pearl_. The once proud figurehead floated helplessly in the water. Will shook his head again. Floating in the water were men, he didn't look at their faces, he was too scared in case they were the friends he had known and loved. He looked around anxiously, where was her captain?

He hurt all over, he could feel the piece of wood stuck in his ribcage, his blood stained his shirt and mixed with the water on the deck. His breath came out in ragged gasps as the darkness ate at the corner of his vision. _'Not now!' _ He growled to himself. An old friend would be dropping by to say goodbye. Jack wouldn't miss that for the world. He heard the ship rise from the water and a small smile played on his lips. Bang on time, when was the whelp ever late? He raised his head slightly and watched the ship come closer.

Will didn't bother going from one ship to the next, as soon as they were in range he jumped. He landed heavily on the deck; he pierced his hand on a piece of wood. Yanking the splinter from his bleeding hand he carried on the flesh knitting itself back together. Leaving the crew to take care of the other bodies he searched, turning each body over and looking.

"William, over here." He spun round. Jack gave him a little wave, he was leaning against what was left of the mast, blood stained his clothes and Will could see a large piece of wood sticking out of his ribcage. His breath caught in his throat as he rushed to the pirates side, clasping the mans hand in his own. Jack smiled up at him weakly.

"Always on time." He breathed, Will nodded.

"This can't be true." He whispered. "You're Jack Sparrow. You don't die." Jack chuckled and then winced.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, you don't think that just because I'm knocking at deaths door I've lost my title." Will smiled.

"Let's get you off this ship." Jack shook his head and smiled again.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He said. "A captain always goes down with his ship." Will tried to bite back the tears. Jack shifted slightly.

"So how long have you been doing this now?" he asked with a sigh. Will smiled.

"20 years next month." Jack smiled again.

"That long huh? Tell Elizabeth I said hi." The smile faded. "And tell her, I'm sorry and I love her. She's like the sister I never had." He laughed. "We had some good times didn't we?" he said. Will nodded, the tears pouring freely down his face. Jack closed his eyes and for a moment Will thought he'd gone, but then Jack opened them again and fixed Will with a serious gaze.

"I'm sorry." He said, his grip on Will's hand getting stronger.

"For what?" Jack sighed.

"Everything." He said. "He reached up and patted Will's chest where his heart should have been. "I'm sorry." He repeated. Will nodded and looked down at Jack. He placed a hand on the piece of wood and looked at him for permission. Jack nodded and gritted his teeth. Will took a deep breath and pulled. The wood slid out with a squelch. Will laid it down, and ripping off the sleeve of his shirt used it to staunch the blood flow. Jack sighed.

"Thanks," he grinned. "Whelp." Will laughed and bowed his head. When he looked up he saw that Jack's eyes were shinning with tears.

"What about my crew?" he asked. Will looked around.

"They're gone." He said. Jack closed his eyes and the tears slid down his cheeks.

After a few moments he opened them again and looked up at Will.

"You could come and be part of my crew?" he asked, almost pleadingly. Jack laughed.

"Nah lad, I've had enough." He licked his lips. "It's time for Captain Jack Sparrow to take the final hurdle. The last great adventure." He grasped Will's hand again. "It's time." When Will didn't respond he shook him. "Will!" Will was jerked back and as he looked down at the old pirate he felt a rush of love surge through him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" he began through his tears. "…do you fear death?" Jack leant his head back and shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "Bring it on!" he said. He winked at Will and smiled. "I'll see you on the other side." With the last of the strength he sat up and pulled Will close. Will clutched him tightly. Jack patted his back and laid down.

"Thank you." he whispered. And before Will could answer he spoke again. "You've helped me more than anyone, you gave me something worth living for, friendship. I'm so happy for you and Elizabeth, I love you both." He struggled to sit up again and offered Will his hand.

"Nice knowing you!" he said, a twinkle in his eye that even death couldn't dim. "Captain." He said. Will grasped his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said. Then he sighed. No words could say what he felt. Jack seemed to understand this as he nodded and patted his arm. He leant his head back and took a deep breath. Then he looked at Will and winked, just once.

Then with one last sigh, life left him and Captain Jack Sparrow died.

Will stayed with him and clutched his hand long after the old pirate had fallen still. Rain started to fall but he didn't care, he sobbed, then when he couldn't take it anymore he threw his head back and screamed at the heavens.

One month later…

Will smiled to see his wife hurtling towards him and opened his arms to embrace her. Next to her, his daughter looked up at him for the first time with wide eyes. He kissed her and drew them close. Elizabeth pulled back and saw the haunted look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Will bit back the tears again and seeing his distress she led him quickly up to the house. Will sat down heavily at the table and cradled his head in his hands. Elizabeth stroked his arm; finally he looked up, the tears pouring down his face. "Jack Sparrow is dead."


End file.
